Lotta Per Un Amore Temporada 1: Unmei No Deai
by Hikari No Fanfic
Summary: Ludwig se reencuentra con su amiga de la infancia y su prometida. Orpherus es cautivado por la nueva candidata a Strahl consciente de que es la prometida de su amigo. Naoji siente atracción por esta joven. Eduard comienza a conocer nuevos sentimientos por su amiga. Camus conoce a una persona con poderes semejantes a los suyos dejándose cautivar ¿Con quién se quedará ella al final?
1. Acciones Inesperadas

_-¿Un compromiso? – _

_-Así es, ya está decidido. – _

_-Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no pueden ser mis hermanos? – _

_-El Herzog de la familia Liechtenstein pidió que fueras tú su prometida. – _

_-¿Lui-kun ha pedido…Eso…? –_

_-Así es. – _

_-Eso no es posible… Lui-kun no haría algo así… ¡Lui-kun no lo haría! –_

_El día era helado, estaban en invierno y la nieve caía continuamente, la pequeña princesa salió del Palacio y se refugió bajo aquél árbol dónde solía esconderse junto a su mejor amigo y ahora… Su prometido. _

_Estaba confundida, no podía creer que él pidiera semejante cosa… Su cuerpo se congeló al instante, pero no cesó en su decisión de quedarse en ese lugar, estaba llorando… Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y se encontraba temblando, no se percató en qué momento perdió el conocimiento…_

**_….._**

_Estaba asustado, la joven estaba pálida y su cuerpo demasiado frío, el médico que la atendió aseguró que su pulso era muy débil… Era su culpa, se sentía culpable… Si no hubiera pedido que ella fuera su prometida en aquél acuerdo entre ambas familias eso jamás hubiera pasado._

_Se había quedado dormido junto a ella, tomando su mano, esperando a que recuperara el conocimiento._

_-Despierta por favor… Abre los ojos… Te lo suplico… Cecilie-chan… - _

_El niño de 12 años estaba dormido, y aun así se encontraba preocupado por su prometida, no se percató en qué momento la chica abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama._

_-Lui-kun, Lui-kun, despierta Lui-kun. – _

_Aquella cálida voz llamándolo lo hizo despertar, dirigió su mirada a la dulce figura femenina que tenía adelante, aquella hermosa doncella de 12 años le miraba con gran ternura._

_-¡Cecilie-chan! – El pelivioleta le abrazó con gran alivio. - ¡Me alegro…Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado! – _

_-Lui-kun… Lo siento, lamento haberlos preocupado… - La pequeña le abrazó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. _

_-No te preocupes… Lo importante es que te has recuperado, me has quitado un gran peso de encima. – _

_-Lo siento Lui-kun… - _

_-¡Tonta! ¡Te he dicho que no te disculpes! – _

_-¡Lo siento! – _

_-¡Ahhh…Lo volviste a hacer Cecilie-chan! – _

_-¡Lo siento, lo siento! – _

_-¡Cecilie! – _

***Lotta Per Un Amore***

**Temporada 1: "Unmei no Deai"**

**Episodio 1: "Acciones Inesperadas"**

_*Calles Principales de Kuchen_

-¡Oye, Orphe! –

-¿Mn? ¿Ed? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Llevo rato buscándote. –

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –

-Camus me ha dicho que el director está citando a toda la academia a una reunión. –

-¿Una reunión? Me extraña que la haga tan repentinamente. –

-Bueno, bueno, sea lo que sea tenemos que ir, vámonos Orphe. –

-Sí, de acuerdo. –

_*Academia Rosenstolz_

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –

-No lo sé, incluso para mi es algo imposible descifrarlo Orphe-san. –

-Tranquilo Camus, no te sientas mal. –

-No es eso, pero… - El ojicarmesí dirigió su mirada algo preocupada al pelivioleta que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Es Lui quién te preocupa? –

-Así es… No entiendo el por qué, pero… Últimamente Lui a -… –

-Atención todos los alumnos presentes. –

La sala de reunión de la academia fue dominada por un silencio profundo.

-Me complace informarles a todos ustedes, los futuros Strahl, que hoy ingresa una nueva alumna a esta academia. Es un honor para Rosenstolz tenerla como estudiante en este plantel, debido a que es una joven cuyos apellidos le dan gran orgullo y su título le da una gran importancia a su ser, además de que posee un don para el tiro con arco, la esgrima, las armas de fuego y una especialidad japonesa de Kendo. -

-¿Cómo es posible que una mujer haga todo eso? –

-Creía que Naoji era el único chico que dominaba el Kendo debido a su nacionalidad japonesa. –

- Esta joven ha venido desde su país natal, Austria, con el único fin de unirse a esta humilde academia, cabe resaltar que es la estudiante, hasta ahora, con más posibilidades de graduarse como una Strahl antes de que su generación acabe. –

-¡¿Qué ha dicho?! –

-Démosle una cordial bienvenida a nuestra nueva alumna… ¡Un aplauso para Lady Cecilie von Christ! –

Al lado del director se hizo presente una joven de cabello liso castaño con mechones rubios de un largo hasta sus hombros, de ojos extraños: el izquierdo era de un bellísimo azul zafiro mientras que el derecho era de un verde esmeralda cautivador, su estatura y físico aparentaban unos 14 años, su piel era blanca, sus mejillas tenían un cierto tono rosado y sus labios eran rojizos.

Ludwig quedó atónito al ver a la joven, Orphe y los demás se percataron de la reacción de Lui quedando completamente extrañados, el ojivioleta salió del lugar siendo seguido por Naoji, Camus, Orpherus y Eduard.

-Esto es mala idea, Orphe… -

-No permitiré que Lui haga algo imprudente, Ed. –

-Pero, Orphe… -

-¡Espera, Lui! –

-No te entrometas Camus. –

-Lui… -

-No quiero que interfieran en mi camino. –

-Es ella ¿verdad? –

-¿Eh? –

-Esa chica… Es Lady Cecilie, ¿no es así Lui? –

-No lo sé… -

-¿Lady Cecilie? –

-¿Ustedes? –

Todos escucharon aquella voz femenina detrás de ellos, al momento de girarse a mirar pudieron distinguir a aquella castaña que sería su compañera de ahora en adelante.

-¿Tú eres…La nueva estudiante? –

-Así es. – La chica dirigió su mirada a Ludwig. - ¿Ludwig Herzog von Mohn nahe Liechtenstein? –

-El mismo. –

-Si no me equivoco, tu nombre es Cecilie Adeline Fürstin von Christ Bielefeld, ¿no es así? –

-Está en lo correcto, joven… -

-Camus, Camus Pfalzgraf von Silvaner Lüneburg. –

-Un gusto en conocerle, Lord von Lüneburg. –

-Solamente llámame Camus. –

-De acuerdo, Camus-sama. –

-Mi nombre es Eduard Markgraf von Sekt nahe Braunschweig, encantado de conocerle Lady von Bielefeld. –

-El gusto es mío, Lord von Braunschweig. –

-Es un honor conocerle Lady von Bielefeld, mi nombre es Ishizuki Naoji. –

-Oh, ¿también eres japonés? Me siento honrada de conocerle, Sir Ishizuki. –

-Es un placer mi Lady, mi nombre es Orpherus Fürst von Marmelade nahe Görtz, estoy disponible para cualquier cosa que necesite. –

-Veo que llevas el título de Fürst, no somos tan diferentes entonces Lord von Görtz. – La ojimix dirigió su vista al pelivioleta y caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. - ¿No piensas saludar, Lui-kun? –

-No has cambiado en lo absoluto, Cecilie. –

-Lo siento. –

-Te he dicho que no te disculpes, tonta. –

-Lo siento Lui-kun. –

El pelivioleta puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica y le dio de palmaditas.

-Lo volviste a hacer, Cecilie. –

-Lui-kun… -

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Ustedes se conocían de antes? –

-Así es, Lui-kun y yo éramos amigos desde niños, hasta que fuimos separados por cuestiones de mi familia. –

-Espero poderle ser útil, Cecilie-chan. –

-No te hagas falsas ilusiones con ella, Ed. –

-¿Por qué dices eso, Lui? –

-Porque Cecilie y yo estamos comprometidos. –

-¡¿Comprometidos?! –

-¡Lui-kun! ¿No lo has olvidado? –

-Han pasado 3 años, sin embargo jamás podría olvidar a mi prometida. –

-Lui-kun… Gracias. –

-¿Pero…Cómo? –

-Aún hay muchas cosas que deben saber sobre mí, chicos. –

**_Continuará…_**


	2. La Predicción De Muerte

_La gente… Seres que tienden a ocultar sus sentimientos por miedo a ser lastimados en el mundo exterior, pretendiendo ser algo que no son, presumiendo cosas de las que carecen… Sin embargo, existen personas que expresan abiertamente sus sueños, deseos, pensamientos, sentimientos e ideales, teniendo viva la esperanza de que algún día todo aquello que han dicho con sus palabras, demostrado con sus hechos y forjado con todo su esfuerzo cambiará por completo el futuro de su reino…_

_Conozco algunas personas que son así… Me es difícil confiar en todo aquello que prometen, pero sé que en un futuro ellos me mostrarán... Que este mundo si puede cambiar su trágico destino._

***Lotta Per Un Amore***

**Temporada 1: "Unmei no Deai"**

**Episodio 2: "La Predicción De Muerte"**

-¿Qué sucede con Eduard-san? –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Últimamente visita la ciudad con gran frecuencia, ¿le sucede algo? –

-Ha conocido a una chica. –

-¿Una chica? ¿Acaso Eduard-san se ha enamorado? –

-No es eso. –

-¿Entonces…? –

-Tiene la sospecha de que es su hermana menor desaparecida. –

-Lo siento… -

-No pasa nada. –

-¿Eduard-san? –

-Buenas Cecilie-san. –

-Ed. –

-Orphe, buenas. –

-Parece que está de buen humor Ed-san, ¿viene de visitar a la joven, no es así? –

-Nunca dejas de acertar Camus, en efecto, vengo de verla. –

-¿Y cómo te ha ido? Por tu pinta de hoy puedo suponer que bien. –

-Exacto, es como un ángel, de verdad me gustaría que esta chica sea mi hermana desaparecida, tenía tantas ganas de verle. –

-Eduard-san… -

**…**

_-Elaine-san… - _

_-¡Acaben con él! – _

_Siete hombres emboscaron a Eduard golpeándolo e impidiéndole que se defendiera, sangre comenzó a brotar de las heridas cada vez más profundas en su cuerpo y se llenó al instante de moretones, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, el cuerpo le pesaba y le ardía mucho, se le dificultaba respirar y cada que lo hacía le dolía, comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos al momento que los hombres le dejaron de golpear, estaba muy cansado y adolorido, quería dormir…_

_-Ela…Ine…San… - _

_-Eduard-sama… Lo siento. – _

_El chico cerró sus ojos, su tez se volvió pálida, su cuerpo comenzó a ser frío, finalmente su corazón dejó de latir…_

_-Vámonos de aquí. – _

_-Malditos aristócratas. – El hombre líder escupe en el rostro helado del recién fallecido y se gira hacía sus compañeros que sostenían a la chica causante de todo. – Y tú, más te vale no hablar nada. – _

_-Lo sé. – _

_-Larguémonos de aquí. – _

**…**

-¡Cecilie, Cecilie! ¡Reacciona Cecilie! –

Orpherus sostenía a Lady von Christ en sus brazos tratando de hacer que reaccionara, durante su conversación la joven colapsó de repente y siendo el más cercano a ella en ese momento fue quien le tomó en brazos para que no se lastimara, trataban de hacerla reaccionar.

Todos los presentes dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio al verla reaccionar.

-¡Cecilie! Menos mal estás bien. –

-¿Orphe…San…? – Su vista era borrosa, escuchaba muchas voces, le dolía la cabeza… Unos segundos después de frotarse los ojos pudo ver con más claridad, su amigo Orpherus le sostenía en brazos con cierto rostro de alivio, Camus estaba sentado del otro lado sosteniéndole la mano y esbozando una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad, Eduard se encontraba frente a ella mirándola fijamente esperando que la chica hablara. – Chicos… -

-Menos mal no te ha pasado nada, Cecilie. –

-¿Qué…Me ha pasado…? – La chica intentó levantarse, pero los fuertes brazos de Orphe le sostuvieron al notar que su cuerpo aún era pesado como para que pudiera mantenerse en pie.

-Colapsaste de repente, nos diste un gran susto Cheri-san. –

-Lo siento… -

Las imágenes que anteriormente había visto se hicieron presentes en su mente una vez más. Estaba confundida, no entendía que significado tenían, ¿visión o ilusión? ¿Cuál era la verdad? No lo sabía, así que decidió advertir al joven que había visto fallecer… Eduard.

-Eduard-san… -

-¿Qué sucede, Cheri-san? –

-Aléjate de ella… - Las fuerzas volvían a abandonarle, sabía que volvería a caer inconsciente en cualquier momento, sin embargo estaba decidida a confesar lo que había visto, temiendo por la vida de su amigo que veía en peligro.

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Aléjate… De ella… Aléjate… De… Elaine… San… - Las fuerzas le abandonaron de nuevo, cerró sus ojos y perdió el conocimiento una vez más.

-¡Oye, Cecilie! Reacciona. – Orphe le llamaba esperando que reaccionara.

-Tenemos que llevarla a su habitación, Orphe-san. –

-De acuerdo. – Orpherus cargó en sus brazos a la chica y el grupo se dirigió a la habitación de Cecilie.

Una vez llegaron, Orphe le recostó en su cama.

-Yo cuidaré de ella, pueden ir a descansar si gustan. –

El rubio miró de reojo a su amigo, notando que Eduard se encontraba muy serio y pensativo. – De acuerdo, muchas gracias Camus. –

-No es nada, Orphe-san. – el ojicarmesí tomó asiento en una silla ubicada al lado de la cama mientras miraba fijamente a la chica inconsciente sobre esta.

Orpherus y Eduard abandonaron la habitación y caminaron con rumbo al jardín principal de la academia. El transcurso del camino fue llenado de un silencio aterrador… Orphe conocía a su amigo y sabía que algo le ocurría en esos momentos.

-¿Qué te sucede Ed? Has estado muy serio desde hace rato. –

-No es nada… -

-No trates de ocultarlo, te conozco. –

Ed dejó salir un suspiro profundo y dirigió su mirada al rubio, viéndolo directamente a sus penetrantes ojos azules. – Estoy confundido… ¿Por qué…Por qué Cheri-san dijo eso? ¿Por qué me pidió que me alejara de Elaine-san? –

-Ed… -

-Entiendo que no es nada concreto, pero… Por lo menos quiero disfrutar ese tiempo que puedo pasar con Elaine-san que alguna vez nos fue negado por la Condesa. –

-Entiendo. Entonces deberías preguntarle a ella cuando despierte. –

-De acuerdo. –

-Ahora relájate Ed, si Cecilie ha pronunciado esas palabras debe saber algo que nosotros no. –

-Orphe. –

-Nunca desconfíen de las predicciones de Cecilie. –

-¿Lui? –

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Cecilie tiene la capacidad de adivinar el futuro de quienes están a su lado, si te ha dado una advertencia te sugiero que la sigas, lo que menos desea es que alguien cercano a ella sufra en el futuro. –

-¿Y cómo demonios puedes afirmar eso? –

-Porque la conozco desde hace tiempo, y debido a esa capacidad que posee ha salvado muchas vidas… - Ludwig se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso al edificio. – Y también sufrió mucho debido a ese poder… - Estas últimas palabras fueron más bien un murmuro del pelivioleta que se perdió de la vista de los otros dos al entrar por fin al edificio.

-No te precipites a nada Ed, lo mejor será esperar a que ella despierte y nos dé una explicación. –

-De-De acuerdo, Orphe. –

Los chicos dieron un paseo por el jardín antes de regresar con Camus y Cecilie para ver cómo iba la joven en su recuperación.

En ese mismo momento dentro de la habitación, Camus sostenía la mano de la chica mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Puedo percibir dolor y angustia dentro de ti, ¿qué pasa por tu mente en estos momentos? –

-No vayas Eduard-san… Tienes que alejarte de ella… Tienes que alejarte de Elaine-san… - La joven comenzaba a hablar inconscientemente mientras dormía, Camus comenzó a extrañarse, sabía que no era un simple delirio de la chica debido al desvanecimiento que había sufrido.

-Cecilie-san… ¿Acaso tú puedes…? –

Habían pasado 20 minutos desde que Orphe y Ed habían regresado a sus respectivas habitaciones después de haber terminado con su paseo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo, pasando el tiempo con ella y usándola como sustituta de mi hermana? –

El chico se levanta de la silla y mira a su chaqueta militar en la cama y una pequeña nota sobresaliendo del bolsillo superior.

-¿Uh? –

Eduard abre la nota y comienza a leerla.

_-Eduard lo siento, ya no puedo aguantarlo más. Quisiera salir corriendo y olvidarlo todo ¿Vendrás conmigo? Te esperaré. –_

**_Continuará…_**


	3. Eduard y Elaine

-¿Ya está todo preparado? -

-Así es jefe. -

-En cuanto a ti jovencita, espero que no planees traicionarnos, o de lo contrario tu familia lo pagará. -

-Les prometo que no los traicionaré, solo no le hagan nada a mi familia por favor... -

-Eso depende de ti, Elaine. -

-S-Sí... -

Dentro de la habitación de von Christ, Naoji ahora era quien cuidaba de la joven.

-Lady Cecilie, espero que recupere el conocimiento pronto... Todos están preocupados por usted, en especial Lui aunque él no lo admita, también nuestro pequeño Camus se encuentra muy angustiado por usted, Orphe-san la hecha de menos y reza por que se recupere, Eduard es quien más la necesita, sigue cegado por esa joven pueblerina que él jura es su hermana menor... Y para que negarlo, yo también estoy muy preocupado, le suplico que despierte. -

La chica dormida pronuncia unas palabras que dejan atónito a Naoji.

-Deténgan a Ed-kun... Elaine-san va a matarlo... Ellos lo matarán... Sálvenlo, por favor... -

-¡I-Imposible! -

***Lotta Per Un Amore***

**Temporada 1: "Unmei No Deai"**

**Capítulo 3: "Eduard y Elaine"**

-¿Qué te sucede, Camus? -

-Lui... ¿Qué quieres decir? -

-Desde que saliste de la habitación de Cecilie has estado muy pensativo, ¿qué ha ocurrido? -

-Es que... Pues... -

-¿Qué pasa, Camus? -

-Orphe-san, Lui... No sé si esté en lo correcto, pero... Cecilie-san dijo que Ed tenía que alejarse de Elaine-san porque ella lo traicionaría. -

-Deben escuchar a Cecilie, si algo tiene ella es que jamás se equivoca en sus predicciones. -

-¿Predicciones? -

-Mal uso de las palabras, ya que en realidad son premoniciones. -

-¿Premoniciones? ¿Cecilie-san puede ver el futuro? -

-Exacto, es uno de los poderes que ella posee. -

-¿Posee poderes? -

-Poderes, dotes especiales, llámalo como quieras, pero ella es una joven especial al igual que tú, Camus. -

**...**

_-Miren, es la heredera de los Christ Bielefeld. -_

_-Tengo entendido que esa joven es rara, habla la mayoría del tiempo con los animales. -_

_-Además dicen que tiene una maldición, hace que sufran terribles accidentes todos aquellos que se acercan a ella. -_

_-El mes pasado una joven que le dijo monstruo sufrió una caída por las escaleras justamente en el baile que se festejó en la Mansión de los Christ, dicen que fue Cecilie quien lo causó. -_

_-También escuché acerca de eso, la pobre niña aseguró que Cecilie le dijo que se alejara de las escaleras porque tendría un accidente terrible. -_

_-Esa niña es un peligro, no debería ser la heredera de semejante familia. -_

_-Pobres de sus padres, tener tal monstruo de hija debe ser doloroso. -_

_La niña de 8 años se encontraba escuchando toda la conversación de aquellas molestas damas que la insultaban, no resistió escuchar una palabra más y salió corriendo a la fuente trasera de la Mansión con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Se equivocan... Yo no hice nada malo... Vi lo que iba a suceder y quise impedirlo... Yo no hice nada malo... Nada... -_

_-No las escuches Cecilie-chan, no saben de lo que hablan, así que no llores. -_

_-Lui-kun... -_

_-Quédate esta noche en mi hogar, a mamá no le molestará, no quiero que tus padres vuelvan a encerrarte y a encadenarte por culpa de esas mujeres. -_

_-S-Sí... Gracias Lui-kun. -_

**...**

-¿Encerrar? ¿Encadenar? -

-Sus padres eran parte de la realeza en Austria, por lo cual siempre daban prioridad a lo que la gente del pueblo decía, cuando comenzaron los insultos y rechazos a su hija mayor comenzaron a darle un trato más profundo, de esa manera lograron descubrir los poderes que Cecilie poseía y decidieron tomar medidas drásticas para dar fin con los rumores encerrándola en el sótano y encadenándola días, semanas o incluso meses, muchas de las veces no la alimentaban, cuando los rumores callaban le dejaban salir, cuando volvían repetían el "castigo", así fue por los 13 años que estuvimos juntos. -

-Pobre de ella, creía que mi pasado había sido doloroso pero... No creí que sus propios padres fueran tan crueles como para hacerle eso a su propia hija... -

-¡Chicos! -

-¿Naoji? -

-¿Qué sucede? -

-C-Cecilie... Cecilie lo dijo... -

-¿Qué ha dicho esta vez Cecilie-san? -

-Dijo que Eduard está en problemas... Lo asesinarán... ¡Elaine lo traicionará y lo asesinarán! -

-¡Ed! - Orphe salió corriendo con dirección de la habitación del joven siendo seguido por los demás, al llegar pudieron percatarse de que el moreno se encontraba ausente.

-Debe estar con Elaine-san... -

-¡Tenemos que ir a salvar a Ed! -

-Vamos. -

Los cuatro salieron de la Academia discretamente para no ser descubiertos y evitar su expulsión de Rosenstolz.

_*Ciudad de Kuchen_

-¿Qué necesitabas decirme? -

-Eduard-sama... Lamento haberlo citado a estas horas, pero no puedo resistirlo más... -

-Elaine-san... No llores. -

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por mi familia... Ni por usted... -

-No digas eso, me has hecho feliz por este corto tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. -

-¿Lo dice en serio, Eduard-sama? -

-Así es, jamás podría mentirte Elaine-san. -

-Eduard-sama... -

-Orphe-san, no llegaremos a tiempo. -

-No es momento de ponerse negativo Camus, tenemos que salvar a Ed cueste lo que cueste. -

-Pero, ¿lo lograremos Orphe-san? -

-Tenemos que hacerlo Camus, por Ed. -

-No debería confiar tanto en mí, Eduard-sama. -

-¿Por qué no? -

-Porque... -

-¡Ataquen! -

7 hombres se balancearon sobre Eduard atacándolo, el moreno sacó su espada y comenzó a defenderse aunque sabía que no resistiría por mucho tiempo. Elaine retrocedió un poco para no salir lastimada, aunque en el fondo lamentaba haber traicionado de esa manera al joven que le brindó su cariño.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Ed, Ed! -

-¡Ed-san! -

-¡Eduard! -

Pasaron 20 minutos y Eduard comenzaba a cansarse, sabía que no podía resistir más y que ese... Sería su fin.

_/¿Voy a morir...De esta manera?/_

-¡Ed-san! -

Una espada diferente comenzó a atacar al enemigo, los 7 hombres comenzaron a combatir con el salvador de Eduard, o mejor dicho, la salvadora...

-¿Cheri-san...? -

-¡No dejaré que asesinen a Ed-san! -

-¡Maldita chiquilla, no estorbes! -

Un hombre caminó a Eduard, quien se encontraba en el suelo debido al cansancio, para asesinar al joven de una vez por todas.

-No arruinarán los planes. -

-¡Ed-san! -

Unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a manchar el suelo y un traje blanco... Aquél hombre atravesó el hombro de Cecilie con su espada cuando la chica se interpuso entre él y Eduard.

-Cheri-san... T-Tú... -

-Les dije... Que no lo permitiré... -

-Ser siete contra dos no es algo justo. -

-¡Orphe, Lui, Naoji, Camus! -

El grupo derrotó a los hombres y auxiliaron a la herida, pudieron ver cómo Eduard conversaba con Elaine a solas.

-De verdad lo lamento Eduard-sama, abusé de su bondad conmigo y fingí ser su hermana menor para aprovecharme de usted, no tengo perdón. -

-No soy rencoroso, sé que no fue tu culpa... Te perdono, Elaine-san. -

-Muchas gracias Eduard-sama, es amable, muy amable... Le estoy completamente agradecida. -

-Tengo que irme, sé que te volveré a ver, cuídate Elaine-san. -

-Igual usted, Eduard-sama. -

El grupo se despidió de la chica y regresaron al interior de la Academia.

-Todo salió bien. -

-Muchas gracias Cheri-san, debí haber prestado atención a tu advertencia. -

-Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte. -

-A todo esto, ¿cómo te encuentras? -

-Ya estoy mejor Camus, gracias. -

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde, es hora de descansar. -

-Buenas noches Cecilie. -

-Espera Ludwig... -

-¿Qué sucede? -

-Quédate esta noche, conmigo... -

-Cecilie... -

De esa manera los demás salieron de la habitación de Cecilie para descansar al fin...

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Las Huellas Del Pasado Parte 1

_-¡Miren, miren! Es Camus. – _

_-Escuché que su maldición cayó sobre Anna y ahora está en el hospital. – _

_-Yo no… -_

_-Este niño es un peligro para todos, démosle su merecido. –_

_-E-Esperen… -_

_-¡Déjenlo! – _

_Los cuatro chicos voltean al origen de aquella tierna voz._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te entrometes en dónde no te llaman? – _

_-No dejaré que lo lastimen. – _

_-Y ¿qué hará una princesita como tú? ¿Irás a decirle a tu mami que venga a salvarte? Sobre ella. – _

_Dos chicos se avientan en contra de la joven, pero ella logra esquivarlos y los amenaza con un arco._

_-¡Les dije que lo dejaran en paz! – _

_-E-E-Espera… N-Nosotros ya nos… -_

_-Váyanse. – _

_-S-S-S-Sí… - _

_Los dos chicos se van corriendo, dejando solo al líder._

_-Apártate. – _

_-¿Qué has dicho? No te oí. – _

_-¡Apártate! – _

_-¿Por qué defiendes a esto? Todos estarían más seguros de no ser por él. –_

_-Aléjate de él y regresa al lugar de dónde viniste, o clavaré esta flecha en tu cuerpo. – _

_-De acuerdo… T-Tú ganas… - _

_El niño se retira corriendo, el pequeño rubio se deja caer en el suelo llorando, pero una mano es extendida hacía él._

_-Todo está bien, yo sé que no ha sido tú culpa, así que no llores por favor. – _

_-Gracias… - _

_-¿Quién eres? – _

_-Mi nombre es Camus, ¿y tú? – _

_-Adeline, mi nombre es Adeline. – _

_-Adeline-san… Gracias. – _

_Quien iba a pensar… Qué esos tiempos de paz y tranquilidad al lado de ella acabarían pronto, nada es eterno, solamente el sufrimiento…_

***Lotta Per Un Amore***

**Temporada 1: "Unmei No Deai"**

**Capítulo 4: "Las Huellas Del Pasado Parte 1: Camus, El Capullo De Flor"**

-¿Cómo te sientes? – El ojicarmesí se dirigía a un capullo de una rosa. - ¿No me vas a decir nada? Todas las otras ya están en todo su esplendor. – Camus pasa su mano por detrás de la flor y la roza con delicadeza. – Tú eres como yo solía ser, cuando me encerraba en mí mismo, sólo. – El joven cierra sus ojos. – No… Quizás todavía soy así, quizás todavía no haya cambiado… - El chico abre sus ojos de golpe. - ¡Peligro! – Camus salió corriendo del jardín.

-¿Uh? – Eduard y Orpherus se mostraron confundidos ante aquella reacción por parte del pequeño.

Mientras en el campus de la Academia, tres lindas estudiantes conversaban mientras caminaban.

-¿No es eso verdad? –

Camus corrió hasta dónde estaban ellas y se paró frente a ellas extendiendo sus manos.

-Lo siento, pero es peligroso andar más allá. –

-¿Ah? Tú eres un Candidato a Strahl… -

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que detrás de Camus cayó una maseta al suelo quebrándose.

-Llegué a tiempo. –

En ese momento Orpherus y Eduard llegaron con Camus.

-Camus. –

-¡Lo siento! ¿Están bien? –

-¡Tengan más cuidado, joder! –

-Me alegro de que nadie esté herido. –

-Qué misterioso. –

-¿Qué es? –

-¿Cómo supo Camus que la maseta iba a caerse? –

-Coincidencias quizás. –

-Me asusta. –

-Algunas veces dice cosas raras. –

Camus se encontraba escuchando aquella conversación y comenzó a sentirse mal, Orpherus vio su comportamiento y enfrentó a los chicos.

-Si tienen algo que decir, díganlo a la cara. –

Camus, sin embargo, se acercó a Orphe y puso sus delicadas manos en el pecho del rubio. – Orphe-san. –

-No, sólo estábamos… -

-Pero… -

Está bien. –

Camus miró a los jóvenes y volvió a tener una premonición.

-Camus. –

-¿Qué pasa? –

Camus se acercó a uno de los jóvenes y le tomó las manos. – Esto… -

-¿Q-Qué pasa? –

-Ten cuidado, lugares altos… ¡Aléjate de ellos! –

-¿D-De qué estás hablando? –

-Vamos. –

Los chicos se fueron ignorando la advertencia del ojicarmesí, Camus tomó la flor del suelo y la miró con mucho amor.

-Perdóname, no pude recogerte a tiempo. –

Los tres regresaron al invernadero de flores que Camus cuidaba, dónde el de traje rojo puso la flor en una maseta nueva.

-Ése es nuestro Camus, bien hecho. – Eduard le sonrió. – No les eches cuenta. –

-Vale. –

**_….._**

-¡No me digas! –

-Pues es verdad, maldeció a los que se burlaron de él, hiriéndolos. –

-Es difícil de creer… Es un Candidato a Strahl después de todo… -

-Oí que fue una maldición… –

-Qué miedo… -

-¡Cállense! ¡Él no es así! –

Cecilie estalló y los estudiantes dirigieron su mirada a la chica, quien se levantó de su asiento al lado de Ludwig.

-Debería darles vergüenza, mira que inventar esas cosas de un joven inocente… ¡Son despreciables! –

-Cecilie, cálmate. –

-¡No lo haré! Perdóname Lui-kun, pero simplemente no puedo dejar pasar esto, con tu permiso, me retiro. –

La chica enfadada se retiró de la habitación, los chicos no dejaron de dirigirle la mirada mientras salía furiosa del lugar. Ludwig se cansó y cerró el libro que tenía en manos llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes en la habitación.

-Difundiendo esos rumores, vergüenza de ustedes, le falta confianza en sí mismo, ¿y desprecian su coraje? - Los presentes no le respondieron nada. – Deberían mirase ustedes mismos como culpables. –

**…..**

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy diferente de los demás? ¿Por eso no me dejas jugar con ellas? –_

_-Es por tu bien Camus, tienes que entenderlo. – _

_-Pero… - _

_-Perdóname, pero la charla terminó. – _

_El hermano mayor de un Camus de 10 años se retiró de la habitación, el pequeño ojicarmesí se paró frente a la ventana y miraba el jardín con tanta añoranza mientras los demás niños jugaban afuera juntos…_

_De pronto el chico sintió como unos brazos pequeños lo abrazaban por la cintura y pudo sentir una respiración cerca de su mejilla._

_-No te preocupes, no eres el único que es diferente a los demás. – _

_-Adeline-san… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar jugando con ellos? – _

_-No es divertido jugar con los demás si tú no estás conmigo. –_

_-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ¿Tú no piensas que soy extraño y raro? ¿No te doy miedo? – _

_-¿Extraño? ¿Miedo? Nada de eso, para mí eres alguien especial, además… Tú y yo somos especiales, así que no me das miedo Oniisan. – _

_-Gracias… Eres muy amable Adeline-san. – _

**…**

-Por qué… No puedo, no puedo depender siempre de Lui. –

-Ah, aquí estás. –

-¿Quién eres? –

-Víctor Griffyth, estuve matriculado en la Academia, te estaba buscando, Camus-kun. –

-¿Pero por qué vienes a aquí? Nadie viene a este lugar. –

-Tengo una buena intuición. –

-¿Uh? –

-Con ese poder he construido una compañía, y cosechado mucho éxito. – El hombre se inca hacía Camus. – Sí, es tu mismo poder. –

-¿Mi mismo poder? –

-No te asustes, tú y yo compartimos la misma sangre ancestral, en esta línea sucesora, alguien hereda este poder, tú y yo incluidos. –

-¿Entonces hay otros que son como yo? –

-Aunque parezca que no quieres usar tu poder, ese poder es una bendición divina, gracias a él he tenido tanto éxito. – Víctor le extiende su mano a Camus. – Tú también tienes ese potencial. –

-Yo… -

-He venido a recuperarte. – Camus se asusta un poco. – Relájate y ven conmigo, no necesitas sufrir más. –

-Yo… -

-Apareciendo tan de repente y diciéndote tales cosas, no te reprocho que dudes. – Víctor se levanta y le da la espalda a Camus. – Te daré algo de tiempo, espero que te lo pienses detenidamente. Yo te puedo ayudar. –

Víctor se va y Camus se pone de pie.

-¡Camus-san! –

-¿Cecilie-san? ¿Qué sucede? –

-Te estaba buscando… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –

-¿Uh? –

-Ummm… Sobre los rumores tuyos… Sé que puedes sentir las emociones de los demás… ¿Te encuentras bien? –

-Ah, así que era eso… Sí, estoy bien. –

-¡Me alegro! Venga, regresemos al jardín, probablemente Lui-kun, Orphe-san, Ed-san y Nao-san están preocupados por ti. –

-Tienes razón, vamos. –

**…..**

-Quizás no debí entrar en esta Academia. –

-El mundo real no es el paraíso, tú lo sabías, y aun así, quisiste dejar la seguridad de tu casa, viniste a esta Academia por deseo propio ¿no te lamentas de eso? –

-No. Venir aquí, haciendo todas esas cosas, conocer a Orphe-san y los demás, hablar de muchas cosas… Lui, el mundo del que me hablaste, lo estoy viviendo ahora, diariamente… Felizmente… -

-Entonces no te equivocaste en tu decisión, cree solo en ti. –

En esos mismos momentos, en la habitación de Orpherus…

-¿Estás segura? –

-Sí… Yo los escuché conversar, y ese hombre… Le pidió a Camus-san que se fuera con él… Siento un poder similar al de Camus dentro de él, aunque comparado con el de Camus es más débil el de él… No puedo dejar de sentir que trama algo y necesita de nuestro Camus para cumplir sus objetivos… -

-Entonces tenemos que cuidar de Camus en estos momentos, ¿no es así, Cheri-san? –

-Así es, debido a los rumores de la "maldición" de Camus, es probable que esté herido por los sentimientos de miedo y aborrecimiento que los estudiantes están mostrando en contra de él… Probablemente eso acarré que nuestro Camus acepte irse con ese hombre, y si eso llegara a pasar… Él estaría en grave peligro… -

-Tenemos que hablar con Ludwig y Naoji, no debemos dejar solo a Camus en estos momentos. –

-Haré lo posible para callar esos absurdos rumores sobre él, quizás así el alma de Camus se recupere y cese de su decisión de ir con él. –

-Entonces está decidido. –

-Mañana temprano iré a hablar con Ludwig y Naoji para comenzar la guardia de Camus. –

-Sí. –

-Bueno… Con su permiso Orphe-san, Ed-san, debo retirarme a dormir, buenas noches. –

-Buenas noches Cheri-san, te acompaño, también debo irme, nos veremos temprano entonces. –

-Sí, buenas noches a los dos. –

_/Todo estará bien… Lui-kun y los demás estarán conmigo… Sí, estará bien…/_

**_Continuará…_**


End file.
